The Last Letter
by Mikiido
Summary: Une dernière lettre pour clore un combat trop dur à réaliser seule. (OneShot)


_« Mon Amour,_

_Il m'a suffit de croiser ton regard une seule fois pour que mon cœur s'emballe, pour que le temps s'arrête et qu'un million de papillons s'échappent de mon estomac, alors que le monde autours de moi disparaissait pour ne garder que ta présence.  
>C'est complètement fou de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas, n'est-ce-pas ?<br>Je ne pourrais te dire ce qui me fais tomber sous ton charme car je ne le sais moi-même, mais j'aime tout de toi, tes long cheveux noir de jais qui tombent en cascade jusqu'au creux de tes reins, ton visage fin au teint halé, tes yeux d'un noir profond emplit de fierté et d'arrogance, ton sourire en coin un brin provocateur, ton corps à l'allure parfaite et aux courbes généreuses, ta démarche assurée. Tout, j'aime tout de toi alors que je ne connais aucune facettes de ta personnalité, mais je n'en n'ai que faire car mon esprit ne cesse de t'idéaliser, drôle, dragueuse, charismatique, impulsive, fêtarde, franche, indépendante, insolente, leader, mais aussi un côté attentive, attentionnée, sensible et bienveillante.  
>Je ne pourrais citer le nombreux de films que mon esprit imaginatif à pu créer, digne de grands films Hollywoodiens, car tu es mon inspiration, le centre de mon attention et de mon monde.<br>Tu as réveiller en moi des envies que je pensais impossible, se donner l'un à l'autre pour une nuit passionnée, jamais je n'avais envisager ça, mais avec toi, cela s'imposait à mon esprit comme une évidence, je voulais que tu me fasse tienne, je voulais découvrir ton corps et le posséder comme s'il pouvait m'appartenir, et puis, le mariage, je ne voyais en cela qu'un cliché inutile, mais grâce à toi, j'ai vue ça autrement, plus comme quelque chose superflu mais comme un pacte pour l'éternité, une promesse d'engagement et d'avenir, le besoin d'appartenir à l'autre. De mes relations précédentes je ne voulais aucunes démonstrations affectives en publique, alors qu'avec toi, au contraire, je voulais le montrer à tout le monde et crier sur tous les toits que je t'aimais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de parler de toi à chaque personnes que je croisais.  
>Croiser quelqu'un dans la rue qui te ressemble un tant soit peu, et mon cœur s'emballe en t'imaginant.<br>Je ne sais même plus quoi te dire, tu me fais penser et ressentir tellement de chose que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, mais une seule chose en ressort, ton prénom, sans cesse sur le bout de mes lèvres, dans chaque recoins de ma tête, dans chacune de mes pensées. Tu es partout et je ne peux lutter contre cela.  
>Les mois ont passés, Janvier, Février, Mars, Avril, les regards se sont multipliés, ton sourire et ton signe de tête m'ont juste fait perdre la raison, mon envie et idéalisation de toi n'ont fait qu'augmenter, je te voulais, et rapidement. Je ne supportais plus de voir le temps passé ainsi sans rapprochement, déjà quatre mois avec juste des regards et ma patience devenait inexistante, je voulais tout vivre avec toi et plus les minutes défilaient, plus mon désir ne faisait qu'accroître.<br>Tu n'es pas venu me voir, alors je l'ai fais, l'amour m'a donné du courage il faut croire. Je t'ai vu passé dans la cours à travers la fenêtre et je savais que sa allait sonner, alors au moment même où ce sont strident s'est déclencher, je me suis levé à tout hâte sans faire attention au professeur et suis sortis de la salle, je n'en avais que faire s'il m'aurait mit des heures de colles, car sur le moment, je n'ai pensé qu'à toi. Malgré la présence de cinq de tes amies et un couloir remplit d'élèves en furie, j'ai continué d'avancer jusqu'à toi avant de m'arrêter à seulement un mètre et de d'appeler d'une voix tremblante, ton visage s'est levé vers moi et mon corps à été prit d'un délicieux frisson. Je t'ai demandé si on pouvait discuter et un « ouais » nonchalant a glissé de tes lèvres.  
>J'avais prévu de tout te dire, mes sentiments, mes envies, tout, mais en entendant la façon dont ma voix tremblait, j'ai juste pu lâcher une phrase.<br>J'ai entendue des filles explosées de rire en entendant notre échange, mais je me suis contenter de leur adresser un regard noir avant de me reconcentrer sur toi et tes beaux yeux qui me fixaient intensément.  
>Je ne retiens de cette conversation que le faite que tu as une copine depuis un an. Un an, c'est énorme, non ? Toi qui à la réputation d'enchaîner les filles, tu te retrouves coincée avec l'une d'elle.<br>Je n'ai pu te répondre qu'un simple « ok » avant de partir, ne pouvant retenir mes larmes plus longtemps.  
>J'ai juste eu l'impression que mon cœur n'était plus présent et qu'un trou béant l'avait remplacé, pourtant les larmes étaient encore là, glissant doucement sur mes joues. Je n'ai jamais toléré de me montrer si faible et vulnérable devant des gens, pas même devant ma propre famille, mais tu as détruis mes barrières une à une.<br>Pour toi, j'aurais plus faire n'importe quoi, augmenter ma consommation de tabac et drogue, boire de l'alcool, sécher les cours, et même si je ne suis pas la plus belle fille ou la plus intelligente mais plutôt du genre à porter beaucoup trop attention aux regards des autres, j'aurais juste voulue que tu me laisse une chance, rien qu'une, car j'aurais changé toute ma personnalité si tu l'aurais voulu.  
>Et tu sais, je pensais impossible de ressentir des sentiments pareils, aussi fort que déconcertant, surtout en ce moment où j'avais juste l'impression que ma vie devenait un vrai bordel, où la joie et l'envie avaient disparus pour laisser place à une lassitude angoissante.<br>Tout mon monde s'effondrait, j'avais placé tellement d'espoirs en toi, j'avais l'impression qu'une vie meilleure pouvait s'offrir à moi, une vie plus excitante que la mienne où les soirées, les amis, les boites de nuits, l'amour, l'amitié, la complicité, la joie, la découverte, l'impression de réellement profiter de la vie seraient présente, mais non, je n'aurais le droit à rien de tout cela et devais rester à ma routine monotone.  
>J'ai essayé de t'oublier, et je pensais y être parvenu, mon regard ne te cherchait plu et je cessais de parler de toi, mais ton prénom était toujours omniprésent dans mon esprit et je ne pouvais rien contre cela.<br>Et puis le mois de Mai s'est doucement écoulé, jusqu'à ce mardi matin, j'étais appuyé contre le mur avec quelques membres du Glee Club, j'ai relevé la tête et mon regard s'est immédiatement ancré dans le tien qui me fixait déjà, hallucination ou réalité, je n'en sais rien, mais je me rappelle parfaitement avoir sentis mon estomac se contracter, ce sentiment de papillons prenant leur envol et un milliers d'autres émotions, la monde qui disparait autours de nous, mon cœur qui rate un battement, une bouffée de chaleur, un frisson qui me traverse, la joie, la tristesse, la peur, la colère, l'envie, le désir, tout ce que je pensais avoir oublier m'est revenu en pleine face en seulement un regard d'une poignée de secondes. Tu es passée dans le couloir sans me porter une quelconque attention. J'ai peiné à maintenir les larmes qui ont voulus perlé aux coins de mes yeux, je voulais juste hurler ma douleur et encastrer mon poing dans un mur, mais je n'ai rien fais.  
>C'est peut-être pour cette raison que je me retrouve en haut de cette falaise, surplombant une mer déchaînée qui happera mon corps en quelques minutes.<br>J'ai essayé de garder espoir, de voir la vie autrement, mais je n'y arrive plus, les pensées sombres ne cessent d'augmenter et je ne tiens plus…  
>J'ai tout perdu lorsque mon rêve d'être avocate a été brisé et que on m'a éconduite vers une carrière de journaliste, les peurs et insécurités se sont alors multipliés et je ne suis plus en mesure de pouvoir gérer tout cela, tu comprends ?<br>Tout les sentiments que je ressens ne me font plus rien mais sont à la fois tellement dévastateur, cette phrase semble représenter la complexité de mon état.  
>Comment gérerais-tu la peur de ne pas réussir dans ta vie ? La peur de ne plus y trouver de l'intérêt ? De ne plus être qu'une personne parmi tant d'autre qui déteste sa vie ? De ne pas trouver une personne qui te comprenne réellement et t'écoute, avec qui tu passes des moments ? De ne pas avoir une bande d'amis avec qui tu te sens bien et que tu t'autorises à être toi-même ? La peur de ne jamais réussir, de ne jamais sortir, de n'avoir aucunes occasions, d'avoir l'impression d'être juste une âme en peine oubliée ? Dis-moi comment tu gérerais tout ça, car moi je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.<br>Je crois que je veux vraiment que les choses s'arrête maintenant et ne pas laisser le temps passer pour être un peu plus déçu de la vie, qu'elle devine juste d'une monotonie insupportable, qu'importe mon avenir, il ne m'intéresse plus car je sais qu'il serait semer de déceptions. J'ai perdu ma naïveté et mon insouciance qui me faisaient croire qu'un changement aurait lieu.  
>Si tu savais comme c'est dur d'en être arrivé là, j'ai juste l'impression d'être retourner en arrière, je ne suis même pas fichu d'avancer… Alors autant arrêter toute suite et cesser de me faire du mal, pas vrai ?<br>Je vais donc lâcher cette lettre et la laisser virevolter aux grés du vent, peut-être que quelqu'un la lira ? Ou atterrira telle simplement dans la mer ?  
>Ensuite, j'adresserai un dernier regard au soleil se couchant sur cet horizon d'eau infini, je savourerais la dernière sensation du vent passant dans mes cheveux, je sentirais une dernière fois cette odeur salé mélanger à l'herbe, je coucherais mes dernières pensées sur cette lettre avant de la lâcher, de me lever, et de simplement me laisser tomber. Je savourerais pour la première et dernière fois cette sensation de légèreté avant d'enfin quitter ce monde qui ne me satisfait plus, tout en laissant cette phrase que je ne me suis jamais autorisé à penser prendre le contrôler de mon esprit pour mes derniers instants : Je t'aime, mon Amour. »<em>


End file.
